The' Futures Series of Events
by DarthRuneis
Summary: Watch as 'The' Futures battle for their lives through the wilderness of Runescape, from the Chaos Dwarves to the Mage Bank. Pre-Revenants. Rated T for safety, mostly language, violence, and gore. Not a great summary. DISCONTINUED/COMPLETE


Legolas quickly reported back to the hq of his clan. Aragorn was brutally slaughtered by some entity. The council members decided that it was time to take action. The clan mustered its members in an all-out manhunt. The group manages to gather 3 deadly mages, 2 skilled rangers, and 3 mighty warriors. They are the highest members of the clan who will hunt the others. As the group approaches the wilderness. A strange glint draws their eyes. They don't know what to make of it, so they continue into the wilderness. As they enter, they spot a "dying" man on the ground. The group quickly approaches him to assist him. Suddenly, 5 waves of fire fly at the group and 3 arrows fly towards the mages. It was an Ambush!!! The "dying" man quickly took out his dragon dagger and commenced attacking one of the rangers. Out numbered and suprised, one of the mages dies and a wairrior dies too. Angered by the loss of life, the group draws strength and manages to slay 3 of the 5 pkers. As the 2 remaining pkers start to run, one of the mages manages to ice barrage them and freze them in their tracks. One of the warriors then uses his abbysyal whip to quickly slay the two remaining pkers who were not armored. However, the pile of loot that the group had killed could not compensate for the loss of their teammates. However, the groupd pushes on ...they travel deeper into the wilderness where new terrors and riches await. 

The two remaining mages, the two rangers, and the two warriors have now pushed deeper into the wilderness. In the gloomy atomasphere, they can't shake the feeling that they are being tracked. As the 6 companions prepare to make camp, a noise draws their attention. A rune knife quickly shoots through the air and hits the place where one of the mage's heads had been. The group doesn't comprehend what's going on until the newcommer makes another daring attack. The assassin strikes at one of the mages with a dragon dagger WITH super poison! However, one of the warriors manages to block the attack with his abbysyal whip and the two rangers quickly finish the assassin off. As the group huddles around the corpse, they realize a familiar glint of light. Apparrently this assassin has followed the group since they entered the wilderness. One of the mages then discover that the assassin carried the sign of DI, a ruthless gang that has always been the group's fierce rival. The mages, rangers, and warriors now realize that they got more than they bargained for...

As the group wanders accross the wilderness, desperately trying to find Aragorn's killer, they stumble into a pit of GREEN DRAGONS!!!! The group has no clue what to do. As the dragons prepare to anhillate them, a burst of ice flew into the air. At the blink of an eye, the dragons were frozen solid. Amazed, the group looks at the newcomer. They see a ghostly figure that they can't deciede that's weither man or beast. As the entity approaches them, he announces that his name is "Ghozt." The group stares at the newcommer's rare Ahrim armor and wonder why he is strangely tall and skinny and deathly pale. However, the group is glad to have the help of an expert mage, but they can't seem to wonder, "Where did this guy come from?" However, as the group stares at Ghozt longer, the more he seems to vanish and appear somewhere else. Their wonderings were disrupted by the clumsty sound of bronze armor clanking against the ground. The group turns and is amazed to see a big man dressed in bronze armor. Apparently, this new man had his stuff "stolen" and wants to get his full dragon "back". The group allows the bronze guy who is know as " Net the newb" to join in their hunt for revenge and riches. The team is now larger with the addition of these new people. Chapter 4:  
As the group know as "TF" roves around the wilderness searching for the killer of Aragorn, they see many strange things. Apparently, many other clans are all ganging up on singular people and brutally slaying them for their items. Suddenly, TF then finds one of these rogue gangs attacking them! At a call from their captain, the rogues charge at the TF squad. TF was outnumbered, 40 against 8. TF decided to take a defensive position and rid behind some trees. As the rouges ran near them, Ghozt unleased a mighty spell into the enemies ranks. The spell instantly froze and killed 10 rogues in one hit! Then, the two rangers unleased volley after volley of rune arrows into the rogues. The rogues started scattering at the suprise of the power of this team. They wouldn't get far though because Ghozt and the other two mages held them in place with ice spells and entangles! Devoid of running, the rogues prayed to Zammarok to help them keep their most valuable item. However, that was not the case because they were killed too quickly and their valuables left on the ground by the TF group. TF then searched the corpses and discovered that the rogues were part of DI! Net the Newb however, took everything he could lay his eyes on. The rangers gathered their arrows, and TF headed out. This time however, they would travel towards the Greater Demon House. Little did they know, they would be met with misfortune there.

While their main expedition was in the wilderness, the TF council members decide to send more reinforcements. They muster 8 more brave troops to aid the main TF team in the wilderness. They gather 4 mages, 2 rangers, and 2 warriors. The 8 new fighters set off from Varrock and towards the dark and evil wilderness. The 8 new warriors see what seems to be a TF member dying in the middle of the forest. The 8 quickly come to the dying man's aid. However, just as the 8 were about to reach him, a wall of ice rises from the ground! Suddenly, 11 rune arrows tipped with venomous poison fly quickly at the group. The TF mages quickly summon a wall of ice t o block the attack. Immediately after the wall was raised, 3 blasts of fire quickly melted it. With no time to react, 3 of the mages and 1 ranger was killed by the arrow volley. The remaining TF reinforcements quickly hid behind trees to try to make a counter attack. While they were hiding, they realized that they were being attacked by a gang of 10 pker's. The remaining TF quickly mount their counterattack. The single remaining ranger quickly fires rune arrows at the attacking group while the mage unleashes mighty waves of fire into their ranks. While that was occurring, the 2 warriors charged across the burned land at the group. The warriors withdraw dragon scimitars and start hacking the assaulting gang. Unfortunately, it was at that time that the mage took a critical hit and died from an arrow piercing his lung. The ranger also collapsed after being hit by a throwing axe. Nonetheless, the 2 warriors charged at the pker's. Without the support of mages and rangers, the warriors were cut down in a matter of seconds by a cloud of arrows and bursts of ice. The reinforcements had been killed. As one of the warriors lay dying, he saw the attacking gang picking up the TF insignia from the corpses of his comrades. The brave warrior died with the image in his eyes. The gang then moved deeper into the dark wilderness and towards the demonhouse…

On their way to the demon house, the TF unit decides to take a "shortcut" through the home of the chaos dwarves. Ghozt tells the group that it'll save time and will help the team avoids anymore pker's and DI gangs. The TF group unanimously agrees to take Ghozt's way to the demonic home of the greater demons. The group passes through the dark warrior castle without any major incidents (except for Net the Newb cowering at the sight of the dark warriors…). After passing a certain point, the group feels a certain magic being cast on them. At first, they think that a mage was attacking them from atop a hill, but then they realize that this dark magic has disabled their ability to have to gods teleport out of the dreadful wilderness. Suddenly, the group sees a group of bandits approach them. One of the bandits, named Keith, says that the group must die because they have entered their camp. At his signal, the group of bandits start rushing towards the TF members. However, the bandits were quickly cut down by a volley of arrows from the rangers. The warriors finished off the remaining bandits with dragon daggers. The group decides to enter the bandit camp in an attempt to replenish their supplies and hopefully gain an alliance from the bandits. The group goes into the camp and see a general store. They ask the stockowner what he has and he replies in a raspy voice, "Ya, I got pizza base ere' for em peoples to make izzas' outta." The group is dismayed that they couldn't replenish their supply of food at this camp. As they prepare to leave, a couple bandits close in around them. Net the Newb says in a scared tone, "Please let us go, I don't want trouble, and I bruise easily!" The bandits laugh and scoff at this remark and start closing in. The rangers quickly put arrows to their bows and in their actions convey a clear message to the bandits of "you take another step, we're gonna shoot you." The bandits take no heed to this warning and start to attack because they realize that they can make a lot of money off of Ghozt's rare Ahrim armor. The rangers quickly kill 3 bandits but more join in on the fight. While the fight is going on, Net the Newb strays away from the main fighting in an attempt to hide. However, he is spotted by a troop of 5 bandits who quickly surround him. As Net the Newb laid cowering against a burned tree, he prayed to Saradomia for strength and courage. Suddenly, in a aura of light, Net's armor was instantly transformed into rune armor and in his hands, he held a mighty abyssal whip. Net the Newb whipped the bandits with his new whip and powers and mightly cut a bandit in 2 with a mighty blow. Net then quickly finished off the remaining bandits in a fury of blows and the air was filled with the stench of blood. Net quickly turned towards his comrades in time to see Ghozt rip a dragon dagger from the throat of the bandit captain. The battle had been won! As Net walked towards the group, he exclaimed, "I am not Net the Newb anymore, you can call me Net the Narley!" The TF members were surprised to see Net in his new armor and with a whip and exclaimed, "Good thing you're on our side!" The day had been won by TF, but the war was not over. The group then wearily trudged towards the fabled chaos ridge.

The brave TF members were ever closer to the Chaos Ridge, but their numbers were dwindling. Of the original 8 that entered the dangerous and evil wilderness, only 6 remained: 2 warriors, 2 mages, and 2 rangers. Fortunately, they were joined by Ghozt, a mighty and mysterious mage, and Net the Narley, who had just surprised the group by becoming one of the mightiest warriors they had ever seen. Soon, they would be joined by one more powerful fighter... In the dark and gloomy atmosphere, Ghozt finally guides the brave group to the entrance of the Chaos Ridge. The TF group gets the feeling that they are being watched… As Ghozt pushes the huge metal gates that block the entrance of the Chaos Ridge, a dark feeling enters the air. BANG! A rune hammer strikes squarely across Net the Narley's chest. Net is knocked down to the ground. Before the new assailant can strike again, a dragon dagger strikes through the air and enters the assailant's chest. The mysterious attacker drops dead and in its place stands a mighty warrior with glistening dragon armor. The mysterious newcomer flips over the assailant and the group realizes that it is a dwarf. However, it is unlike any dwarf they have encountered before. The newcomer introduces himself as Cuy as he retrieves his dragon dagger from the chest of the dwarf. Ghozt exclaims, "What was that thing?" Cuy replies in a sorrowful tone, "It is a chaos dwarf, a peaceful dwarf driven insane by the strange aura emitted from this ridge." Cuy explains that he has wandered around the ridge, trying to get through it and to reach the riches beyond. Ghozt offers Cuy to travel in their group as they too seek riches, but also vengeance. Cuy accepts and the group travels into the dark and foreboding tunnel. They soon reach a main hall where skeletons litter the floor. Net the Narley spots a glistening item on the ground and rushes towards it. He discovers that it is a gold disk imbedded with writing. Ghozt examines the item and is able to make out some of the writing. It reads, "The servants of Zammarok have taken the ridge. We cannot hope to live much longer. However, we shall resist the evil aura with all our might! Long Live Saradomia! –Tarnak Dwarf, Saradomian Priest. Suddenly, Net the Narley exclaims, "What the hell does that mean?" Cuy explains that the chaos dwarfs must have been driven insane by the evil powers of Zammorak. Ghozt then warns the group to be quiet and careful while they travel through the ridge. Without warning, a rune knife flies through the air and embeds itself in the golden disk that Ghozt was holding! Ghost exclaimed, "We're under attack!!!" The group quickly runs into a passage way and the mages rise walls of ice to slow down the advance of the chaos dwarves. The group finds themselves in a glistening throne room with 5 doors. The throne is made of gold with diamonds entrusted into it. However, the room emits an evil aura. Suddenly, chaos dwarves block the exits and the group is forced to fight. The mages start shooting bursts of ice into the ranks of the dwarves and the rangers unleash volley after volley of rune arrows into the dwarves. Cuy, Net the Narley, and the remaining warriors charge into the dwarves ranks. Amazingly, the group clears out an exit way and they quickly run through it. The TF member's robes, dragonhide, and armor are all stained red from the blood of the chaos dwarves they had slain in order to get out. After following the passageway, the group manages to break out. The dark atmosphere of the open wilderness has never been more appealing to the TF group than this moment.

The 9 battle scarred and weary travelers have just escaped from the evil Chaos Ridge. Net the Narley remarked, "That wasn't a shortcut….it almost got us killed…" Suddenly, the group came upon a massive wall of lava! Ghozt then tells the group that he's lost. However, Cuy reassures the group that he's been around this area before and he'll get them through. Cuy tells the group that the wall of lava is actually part of a "Lava Maze" that TF will have to pass in order to reach the Greater Demon House faster. The group decides to proceed into the burning, deadly, and forsaken maze. The group steps into the burning and massive maze and proceed to just run through it. After reaching an open clearing, the group decides to take a short rest. Without warning, a throwing axe whistles through the air and strikes Cuy in the chest! The group rallies around the fallen Cuy and prepares to defend against the onslaught of black knights. Ghozt and the other mages unleash a fury of ice spells among the knights. The two rangers unleash a volley of arrows into the knights, but with no avail as the knight's armor is too thick to penetrate. Then, Net and the two warriors charge at the black knights with dragon daggers slicing at them. A moment later, a ranger is killed as a group of knights jump out and slash through his armor and through his heart. Then, the group manages to get away from the army of knights as one of the mages unleashes a smoke spell to aid their escape. The group carries Cuy out, but if forced to leave behind their dead ranger comrade. After finding a few rocks to hide behind, the group assesses Cuy's injuries. Apparently, he is not badly injured, thanks to his dragon chainbody, and could stand on his feet. The remaining TF members mourn the loss of their dead comrade and prepare a camp so they can reset. In the middle of the night however, a group of hill giants start moving towards the group. The mage who was on lookout wakes up the people and they start to move out. Strangely, even at night, the place is still burning hot and an evil presence is in the air. The group manages to avoid the giants and proceed towards what appears to be the exit of the lava maze. The mage darts ahead as he thinks he has reached the exit. A moment later, he is knocked back by a lesser demon guarding the exit! The mage was left bleeding from his arm as that is where the demon's claws had mauled him. In anger, the other mage unleashes a powerful blood spell. The effects of the spell on the demon is horrific. The lesser demon roars in pain as he boils in blood. Even more shocking, the death of the lesser demon seemed to strengthen the mage that had fallen as his wound was healed! After this phenomenon, the group manages to dart past the remaining lesser demons and into the coldness of the wilderness again. They have made it through the Lava Maze and have reached the Legendary Rune Rocks.

The 8 remaining battle scarred members of the TF clan have now reached the legendary Rune Rocks! Of the 8 that originally departed, only 5 remain. A ranger, mage, and warrior have died. However, the group was strengthened by the joining of Cuy, a powerful warrior dressed in glistening dragon armor, Ghozt, a mysterious battle mage with powers far advanced, and Net the Narley, an extremely dangerous warrior with a mighty abyssal whip. After escaping the Lava Maze with a casualty, the group find themselves at the Rune Rocks. As they walk closer, they see a team of miners mining the rune. The team of TFer's decide that they don't want to disturb the miners and quickly walk around the rocks. As they pass a group of deadly red spiders, a blast of fire hits the ground! Suddenly, the miners and their guards attack the TF members! A rune miners hurls his rune pick at Cuy. Cuy manages to dodge the projectile, but is hit with an arrow by one of the enemy rangers. As another arrow flies through the air, a glint of light flies through the air. Amazingly, the incoming arrow is frozen by a blast of ice! Then, blasts of smoke and blood seem to fly from the shadow near the rune rocks. The new attacks made some of the miners retreat, but it made the remaining enemies more alert. The remaining enemies were comprised of 3 battle scarred mages and 2 rangers and 4 warriors. The TF group were relieved that it was going to be a fair match and that they weren't outnumbered like all their previous battles. The TF rangers ready their bows and Ghozt and the mages prepare to unleash barrages of ice upon the enemies. However, before the group of TF could attack, a fast movement caught their eyes. Suddenly, the remaining enemies all are dead! Amazed, the group turns to see two strangers with blood all over their armor and weapons. One of them wore the same dragonite armor as Cuy and held a mighty abyssal whip in his hands, which were protected by the legendary barrow gloves! He introduced himself as Darth Runies. Then, the group turned to see the other stranger who had helped them. They were amazed to see that their other savior was a seemingly friendly person dressed in full Dharok armor. The group was amazed by the mighty Great Axe that he held across his shoulders. This stranger introduced himself as Matt. The TF team decided to let the newcomers join them, lest they should kill them all. The two replied, "yes." Then, the team, with its new additions, headed off towards the Greater Demon House, which was ever so close. They could not suspect that an ambush was waiting there…

When the group arrived at the crumbling demonic ruins, they found a few of the greater demons mortally wounded, with arrows in some of their eyes and a few even had knives sticking out of their skulls. One demon even had a throwing axe lodged in its lung! However, the most intimidating wound was an arrow that had been shot into the mouth of one, sticking out of the back of its skull, drawing blood from the mouth.

The group cautiously approached the ruins, and the injured demons made no move to stop them. Net the Narley felt bad for these poor creatures, and quickly put an end to the misery of a few of the demons. Darth Runeis stopped to examine some rather out of place bones that were scattered accross the ground. Since he was advanced in performing autopsies, he realized that they were human bones! He motioned to the others, and explained that some humans could be here! Mere seconds after that, a group of 2 mages and 3 rangers began releasing arrows and flaming blasts into the ranks of the TF group. Darth Runeis and Ghozt summoned walls of ice to stop the arrows and the flaming blasts. Darth's ice was melted by the fire, but still stopped the more powerful spells from hitting the group, while Ghozt's ice held strong against the blazing attacks. Seeing that a flaming blast of magic was about to hit his comrad, Darth Runeis summoned the powers of the shadows to suck him into a dark abyss, and teleported the lucky TF member behind him. As Darth Runeis and the other members surveyed the area for the attackers, an arrow struck Matt in the helmet, but his helmet protected his head from being pierced, although the shock knocked him off his feet. Ominously, the blow to Matt set of a strange aura of darkness around him. Before the eyes of TF, Matt seemed to get stronger as each blow struck him! Ghozt somehow found the enemy ranger, him and encased in a thin layer of ice. The TF rangers quickly drew their bows and began to shoot their poisoned arrows into the ranks of the oncoming attackers. As they fired, another group of attackers moved in from the side and revealed themselves. The group found that most of the new attackers were warriors. Noticing that the arrows were not penetrating the rune armor of the warriors, Darth Runeis took off his dragonite armour and handed it to the group of rangers, instructing them to each take a piece to protect themselves from the oncoming onslaught. Darth Runeis quickly put on his magical Ahrim robes and staff, as well as his amulet of Fury. While the others were in shock at the size of the attackers, Darth Runeis and Ghozt each put their plans to stop the enemies in their tracks into action. Darth used his powers to suck him into an abyss, similar to the one he had used to save his comrade from the blast of fire earlier. Ghozt equipped an obsidian shield and began to summon the powers of the ice to freeze the closest enemies.

Meanwhile, the other mages fired entangles, fire waves, and ice spells into the midst of the enemies, anything to slow them down. Then, the warriors moved over to Net, and began to equip themselves with dragon daggers and dragon scimitars. Matt also equipped his great axe and helped the warriors to make a defensive wall of warriors. As some of the enemies approached, Matt sung his great axe with unmatched ferocity. Each slash seemed to be the death of an enemy ambusher. The more Matt seemed to get hit, the stronger he slashed! While the group rallied their defenses behind Matt, they noticed Darth Runeis appearing behind one of the warriors in the back of the enemy group. They saw him swoop out of the shadows and grab the warrior's face. They saw the warrior's body freeze from the inside out. He then cast a very successful ice spell into the middle of the enemy's ranks. About nine of the enemy warriors were frozen in thick blocks of ice. Then, Darth hurled the warrior, whom still had his hand around his head, into the iced warriors, shattering them. The remaining ambush force fled north, deeper into the wilderness. The rangers were able to pick off another 3 mages that had taken off their rune armor. Darth Runeis told them that this area was no longer safe, and the others all agreed that they should try to find place to regroup and heal themselves.

The group staggered east and soon found a large body of water where they could wash their wounds and heal themselves. They set up camp again, and restocked some of their water supplies. The rangers helped the group to gather food by killing off birds that flew above, and collecting their bodies. It turned out that Cuy was also a master chef, and used some nearby spices to give the food more of a healing effect. The group was able to heal up. They then waited for the counterattack from the ambushers that they knew was coming…

As nightfall approached, the group put members on guard duty. The injured members, like Matt, were exempt from this. As Ghozt's shift was nearing its end, he spotted a few pkers in the distance near the shore of the lake. He woke the other mages, and most importantly, Darth. He figured that these warriors would be easy pickings. As the mages prepared their ice attacks, Darth heard footsteps to the south. He turned and saw an assassin walking towards Matt, who lay injured. As the warriors in the distance approached, and the assassin got nearer to Matt, the other mages began freezing the incoming warriors. As the assassin was about to strike Matt with a poisoned dragon dagger, Darth used a fearsome combination of blood and ice spells to quickly and quietly put an end to the assassin. Darth then focused attention on the incomers, who had been caught off guard by the mages. As the group of mages fired their spells of icy death into the enemy's ranks, Net awoke to the screams of one of the half-frozen warriors. As he got up, he noticed a glinting in the distance; he immediately realized that it was an archer readying an arrow. Net quickly noticed Cuy's legendary dragon square shield lying near him, and grabbed it and equipped it. He jumped in the way of the oncoming arrow and Cuy's shield held strong, the arrow not only did no damage to Net, it completely shattered upon impacting the powerful dragon shield. Fumbling around the ground, Net found a rune throwing knife lodged in the soil. He instinctively picked it up and hurled it at the ranger. The knife flew quick and Net's aim was true as he pierced the ranger's heart with the mighty throw. The falling of the dead ranger's body awoke the rest of the group, which found themselves surrounded by warriors, whom had not been noticed by the mages and had snuck up to the sleeping TF members.

These warriors pulled out ropes and tied up the TF members. As they struggled, one of the warriors picked up a dragon 2h sword and bashed them each on the back of the head, not with enough force to kill them, but enough to knock them unconscious. As the last of the decoy force was dispatched, the mages turned and found their comrades bound and gagged, and unconscious. The mages would have frozen their enemies, but that would kill off their comrades. As rangers surrounded the mages, Darth Runeis and Net put on their melee amour, and killed off many of the rangers, until one of the warriors surrounding the comrades called to them, and said to cease their actions, less they lose another member. This threat was no bluff, as the warrior held a dragon dagger that was dripping with poison to one of the TF member's neck. Net and Darth reluctantly dropped their dragon scimitars on the ground.

As the force lead them slightly to the south and into the ruins of what seemed to be a small castle, the mages that were waiting there cast very bizarre spells to restore the building to a jail. Each of the members of the TF group was locked in a cell. As the group that had captured them left to continue Pking, they left a warrior to guard the prisoners. As the guard passed the cell of Darth, Darth pulled out a dragon dagger that was dripping with blue poison. This poison was rare but not deadly; it merely knocked whoever got a sufficient amount into their bloodstream unconscious. The guard did not notice this action and continued walking. Darth got up from the mat that was in the cell and pretended to pace the cell. As the guard walked back to his cell, he lunged at him and drove the dagger into his shoulder. The guard knocked him off and hit him with his sword, knocking him back and inflicting a painful blow. As Darth winced with pain, he smirked, knowing the effects would soon take effect. As the guard made his way down the line of cells, to the very back of the prison, he fainted and his head slammed into a large block of stone. His skull shattered. Blood began to poor out of the remainder of his head. As the chunks of his skull fell to the floor, the mages cast their weaker ice spells on the bars of their cells, and then easily kicked them out. As they did the same for their comrades who had no knowledge of the ice spells, Darth went over to the dead guard, whose head was now attracting flies and other scavenging insects. He searched the guard and found a unique key that was made of crystal. He looked around and found no area to use it. Sighing, he returned to the group and prepared to leave. As they left the holding cells, Net noticed a door made entirely of black crystal. As he and the group pondered this, Darth made his way to the keyhole. He slid the key he found on the guard into the slot and turned it. A clicking sound confirmed that the door had been unlocked. As he opened the door, the group gasped in shock at what lay inside.

Inside the specially made cell, they discover what appeared to be a man. However, his armor was covered in so many dents and blood that it was unreconizable. He was tall, had lots of open wounds, and barely awake. The group finally was able to reconize that prisoner wore rune armor with a rune chain. He also wore a magic bow on his back, along with a quiver of rune arrows. He introduced himself as The Lone Crusader. The Lone Crusader explained that he was hunting demons when he was captured and imprisoned by this strange pking' team. He also explained that the mages in this team were like none ever seen before. As the group pondered over this idea, they notice a strange movement out of the corner of their eye…

The strange movement the hero's noticed was in fact a strange individual who was clad in red robes. He wielded a unholy staff of Zammorak and clutched a Book of Zammorak with his other hand. As he approached the TF members, he unleashed a wave of unholy flames that trapped the group in a circle of fire. As he approached, the mage announced that none shall escape the Might of Zammorak. The, more mages wearing the colors of Zammorak appeared from all sides. The Lone Crusader explained to the group that theses are the weird mages that he was talking about. The mages then announced that the TF members will be sacrificed to honor their almighty god, Zammorak. Cuy then whispered to the group, "We gotta escape and get away from these freaks." Then, Darth said, "On my Signal." As Darth screamed, "NOW," the mages unleashed a volley of ice spells to freeze the flames. The Lone Crusader and Net then slashed the ice apart, and the group was free! The group quickly charged the Zammorak mages and sliced them apart. However, before their very eyes, the group noticed that the decapitated body parts reformed themselves! The Zammorak mages were reborn! The head mage laughed and said, "Your pitiful attacks can't kill us!" The TF members realized this, so they decided to run instead of fighting. Net and Darth lead a charge at the Mages. The Mages did nothing to stop this because they knew that they would just be reborn. So, as they were decapitated and about to be reborn, the TF group ran out into the wildy again. They quickly ran away from the prison that held them. As they ran, a Zammorak mage followed them and unleashed mighty waves of unholy flames at them. Sudden, a woman dressed in the colors of Saradomia intervened. She quickly brought the Zammorak mage down with the Strikes of Saradomia. The TF group quickly rushed to her and thanked her. The mage introduced herself as Abrams and she said, "No problem, I'm just ridding the wilderness of those foul Zammorak followers. Then, Ghozt asked, How were you able to kill the ZAmmorak mage?" Abrams replied, "Well, by using spells of other gods." Abrams then explained that she got the power to use the spell by traveling to the legendary Mage Bank and Arena in the Wilderness. The group of TF asked Abrams to join the team and lead them to the Bank in order to help them access the spells of the Gods.

The heros have just escaped from the Zammorak Mage's hidden hideout near the Demonic Ruins. They have been joined by Abrams the Saradomia Mage and are attempting to get to the Mage Bank in order to learn more about the god spells which will help them defeat the Zammorak mages. The group started moving north after a while. Soon, they reached an imposing, huge, metal gate that seemed to be the only way through the long stretch of wall that blocked their way. As the group prepared to open it, a wave of fire flew through the air! The group was ambushed by a group of pker's hiding behind a hill! Immediately, a volley of enemy arrows fly through the air! Caught by suprise, one of the original TF mages dies from an arrow piercing his head. The surviving members of the group formed into a circle and began to brace themselves for the attack from all sides. Ghozt, Darth, and the remaining original TF mage started raising walls of ice to prevent attacks from the back. Net, Cuy, and Matt drew their weapons and prepared to charge into the enemy ranks. Abrams then began to start summoning the powers of Saradomia to aid her attacks. As the enemy pker's charged towards the group, Ghozt and Darth released a powerful smoke spell. The spell confused the enemies which gave Net, Cuy, and Matt a chance to charge into the enemy ranks without being seen! Net and Cuy quickly reached the enemy mages and started slaying them. Since the mages wore no amor and couldn't target Net and Cuy cause of the smoke, they quickly were defeated and killed. Matt then reached the enemy rangers. As he swung his GreatAxe, he was hit with a rune knife! Matt ignored the pain and swung with more fury, as his Dharok armor gave him more strength as he was hit. Matt quickly decapitated the rangers and that ended the assult of arrows on the group. Abrams and the other mages quickly killed the enemy warriors who were still trapped in the barrier of smoke set up by Darth and Ghozt. As the TF group finished off the pker's they managed to find one alive. Net grabbed the remaining pker by his neck and asked him, "Who sent you here" The pker repiled, "Have mercy, please don't kill me!" After Net drew a dragon dagger and held it to the pker's neck, the pker revealed that his team was sent by the Zammorak Mages in order to recapture them. Net then slit the pkers throat and tossed his dead form to the ground. Net told the group that the ZAmmorak mages were still after them, and that they better hurry. The group pushed open the huge metal gates and started to walk through in to the darker atomoshper.

As the group entered the deepest wilderness, the group came across some powerful looking beasts, known as Hellhounds. These ferocious, red, and savage beasts had fangs that could easily pierce most forms of armour. As the group stared at these mighty beasts, they were spotted by a few of the hounds. At the sound of the approach of these beasts, the mages were startled and instandly froze the beasts in large blocks of solid ice. This triggered a bigger attack from the rest of the pack of beasts. Noticing that these beasts' skin was very resistant to arrows and blades, the group turned to the mages, who easily froze the rest of the hounds in their tracks. Seeing these beasts crack some of the ice with their struggling, the group decided to hurry past them and get to the mage bank.

As the group headed to the north-west, they noticed a river of lava surrounding a small path of scorched earth, with some ruins at the southern tip. They noticed a small lever on one of the walls, and before they could ponder what this lever might do, they saw a group of five PKers appear out of no where. The small group consisted of three mages, a man dressed in a suit of mighty Verac armour, and a woman dressed in very spiky armour, with a very fearsome looking crossbow in her arms. As the group examined the mages, one stood out. He was wearing a very strange helmet, which had curled up horns on the side, a strange, green book, a long staff with a curly yellow bulb on the end, a blue amulet, and white and gold mystic robes. This group noticed the TF group and instantly ran north, to a pair of trees with a large web in the middle of them. The man with veracs pulled out a knife and cut the web. As the group saw them approach, they saw the woman in the spiky armour load some large racks of bolts into her crossbow. She began to fire at the mages. The damage they took was immense, but they manage to freeze the advancing group. The warriors and Darth (now dressed in his dragon armour) ran to the group, and slashed their way through the ranger and warrior, but the mages were able to quickly retreat, and entangle the group. As the warriors waited for follow-up spells, they heard two screams, and saw the mage who was in the golden-white robes casting two spells on his fellow mages. The spell he unleashed seemed to call up ghostly claws from the ground which clasped around the two enemy magicians. The mages were not quite killed however, and the mage who had betrayed them cast the spell again, but no claws came up, instead, a large purple bulb appeared around him and shrunk into nothingness. As the group pondered this, Abrams realized what he had done, she yelled to her group, "That mage has charged himself with magical powers, his spells are now more powerful than normal!" As the group stood in shock, the mage cast the spell yet again, and this time the claws reformed around his x-comrades. They screamed in agony and were killed instanly. The claws receeded, but no bodies were left, the claws had dragged them into the ground, feeding the earth with their remaining energy.

As the group stood shocked, the mage approached them, and introduced himself as Jeswan. He stated that he had been sent by a group of mysterious elders to kill off that group of pkers. He said that he did not trust those elders enough to return to them, and asked to join up with the TF group. They accepted his offer, and quickly moved past the webbed up trees, closer to the Mage Arena, and of course the Mage Bank. Little did they know how dangerous that particular area of the wilderness was.

As the remaining group, moved towards the mage bank, Jeswan decided to scout ahead. AS the group progressed farther into the territory of the mage arena, they stumbled into a strange arena of some sorts. The group found no way to access this strange building. As they pondered how and what it was there for, Jeswan cried out a warning. An enemy group was approaching. Jeswan quickly ran back to the group and the TF members prepared for battle. As the attackers drew near, the group was able to depict 7 enemies. Upon farther inspection, the group was able to see that there were 3 enemy warriors, 2 mages, and 2 rangers. The TF members prepared and Cuy, Matt, The Lone Crusader charged towards the enemies. Ghozt and Darth started firing waves of smoke and shadow to cover the charge that the TF warriors had made. Then, Abrams and Jeswan unleashed mighty waves of god spells into the enemy ranks. As the smoke cleared, the TF members noticed that there were no enemies in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, they assumed that they had defeated the enemies. Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard and a moment later, a rune throwing knife tipped with poison imbedded itself into Abrams' robes. Abrams wretched the knife out of her, but it was too late. The poison had already spread too far. Then, Abrams fell down and didn't rise again… Angered by this, the TF members searched around for the foul cowards who did this. Then, the enemy team came running out of the shadows at the TF members. Matt quickly cleaved an enemy mage in two with his great axe. Ghozt and Darth quickly froze and drained the blood of an enemy warrior. The battle was going well for the TF until, suddenly, all the enemies were healed! Then, Net the Narley noticed an individual which the TF had overlooked earlier. The newcomer wore strange robes and wore a pendant shaped like the moon. Before their eyes, he then finished healing the remaining enemies. Darth realized that this newcomer must be struck down if the battle was to be won. The enemies also knew this so they protected the Lunar Mage. Jeswan then cast a mighty Guthix Spell that scared the enemies, for one of their rangers was dragged into the ground right before their very eyes. Darth took this opportunity to disappear into the shadows. He the reappeared behind the Lunar Mage and quickly slit his throat with a dragon dagger. With the loss of their healer, the enemies were quickly cut down by TF group. The battle was won, but at a price… Without Abrams' guidance, the group had no clue how to gain the power of the gods. This thought burned in their mind as they traveled past the mysterious arena… Chapter 16:  
The day was growing dark as the group moved ever so close to the Wilderness mage arena in hopes of defeating their former captors, the Zamorak mages. Ghozt was scouting ahead and wasn't with the main group. All of a sudden, a barrage of arrows flew through the air. Darth was frozen and killed instantly after a barrage of blood struck him as he lay frozen. The other members of the main group quickly spread out and prepared a counter attack. More members of the group were struck down until only the new recruits of the team were left! The TF recruits hid among the trees desperately trying to find their attackers. After much wait, the assailants revealed themselves. There were 3 Mage all wearing the robes of Zamorak, 2 Rangers wearing the hides of fierce black dragons, and 3 swordsmen, all carrying two handed swords made from the legendary metal of dragons. The enemies were all wearing the unholy symbol of Zamorak. Upon an order from an unseen enemy, the enemy swords men commenced cutting down the near by trees that TF was using for cover. Then suddenly, they swordsmen stopped. Confused by this, Net looked around to see what had stopped them.

Then, it was seen. A huge man armored with full black armor had commanded the swordsmen to stop. Cuy then heard one of the enemy mages address him as "Kil Zone". Kil Zone then raised a black gauntlet encased hand and suddenly, a fierce Black Dragon had risen into the air behind him! Upon Kil's command, the Black Dragon started to torch the outlaying land in an effort to reveal the location of the TF members. Swiftly, the TF members launched a counter attack! The two enemy rangers and 1 enemy mage were instantly killed by a melee charge led by The Lone Crusader. Unfortunately, this heroic charge left The Lone Crusader, Matt, Net, and Cuy out in the open. Kil Zone took this opportunity and had one of his mages cast a spell on the ground. Amazingly, tons of vines came up from the ground and entangled The Lone Crusader. As Crusader tried to desperately free himself, the Zamorak swordsmen came in an effort to finish off Crusader.

Suddenly, all the enemies were frozen in ice! As the TF looked to see who saved them, it was none other than Ghozt, who had returned to see his group under attack. Ghozt then cast spells of blood, shadow, and smoke to slay all of the enemies except the mighty Kil Zone. However, as Ghozt prepared to finish off Kil Zone, his might Black Dragon quickly unleashed a flame of intense heat to melt the block of ice Kil Zone was trapped in. Kil quickly hopped onto the back of his pet dragon and they quickly flew away. The group mourned the loss of Darth, but then they moved on, they had no time to dwell on the fallen, as they had to make it to the mage arena as soon as possible.  
Net exclaimed, "I'm sure that's the last we'll see that noob."

Net couldn't have been farther off from the truth…

That is the end, this story was originally in chapter form, but I saved every chapter into one file so...

I did not write this alone, my Runescape friend, Abrams5, started this, and I helped her after a while. This story is discontinued after "Net couldn't have been farther off from the truth..." Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but this came from my REAL RS clan, and most of the people in the story have left that clan or have advanced to the stronger portion of the clan.


End file.
